Welcome to the road
by xxAirBourneFanxx
Summary: have you ever had your dad died one day and then your mum died the next? well then this teenage Kathie Korklan, Matt Korklan's little sister feels. What happens if she meet Dominic Mysterio? will he help her get though this or will she just fell worse


Kathie King Korklan is a average fifteen girl, she goes to school, she's got good friends but the only thing that is wired is her brother is Matthew Joseph Korklan who is coming home today, btw its Saturday

Matt walks through the door and hears Kathie singing Eenie Meenie by Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber

"What's with this Justin Bieber dude anyways?"

"Justin Bieber is a 16 year old singer hot to the music industry and he's cute but not compared to Cody Simpson" Kat said being a smartass to her brother

"Oh god it's good to be back home, where's Mum and Dad?"

"Mum's at the supermarket and dad I haven't seen him in a week"

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, mum said that she wants to tell you and me together"

"It must be big news then"

"Yeah"

Kathie turned on the 5 o'clock new

"_Braking news there has been a train incident with a car and a train, the women's name is Kathren Jane Korklan and she didn't make it, and there has been a death at Motel Hotel in St. Louis the other night a drive by happened and the guys name was Stephen Holly Korklan_" the reporter said

"WHAT! No" Kathie screamed with tear in her eyes

"Kat what's wrong?" Matt asked

"Look" Kat points to the screen

"Omg, it's okay, shh" Matt pulled Kat on his lap and rocking her then turns off the tv

"What am I going to do Matt, I can't live here by myself"

"I don't know sis" Matt said hugging Kat

30 minutes later Kat feel asleep so Matt put her softly on the longue laying her down and putting the blanket on her and made a phone call

"Man do you know what time it is here?" Kofi said

"Kofi my parents died, and I don't know what to do with Kat"

"Dude I'm so sorry to hear that, I'm going to catch a plane tomorrow and I'm coming over"

"Thanks dude, look I gotta call Shannon and the Hardyz"

"Alright see ya tomorrow"

"Bye" Matt hangs up and calls Shannon

"Dude we saw the news is Kat okay?" Shannon asked

"No she cried herself to sleep…"

"Matt who's on the phone?" Kat asked

"It's Shannon and the Hardyz"

"Okay"

"Can we talk to her please?" Jeff asked

"Sure, Kat, Jeff, Matt and Shannon wanna talk to you"

"Okay, Hey guys"

"Hey kiddo, how you holding up?"

"Not good uncle Jeff"

"Do you want us to come down?" Matt asked

"Um I'll have to ask Matt, Bro is it okay if Shannon, Jeff, and dumbass come down?"

"Hey!" Matt hardy said

"Sure" Matt Korklan said

"Yeah you guys can come down, sorry Matt"

"Nah it's okay princess, we'll see you tomorrow"

"But can I talk to Matt again please"

"Sure, Matt Uncle Shannon what's to talk to you" Hands the phone to Matt

"What's up dude?"

"You know if you want since your going back on tour again soon me and Matt can look after Kat if you want"

"Thanks dude I owe you one, look come down tomorrow, coz she really need you and Jeff and Matt right now"

"Okay"

They all hear Kat in the background singing

When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story.

It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.

I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,

Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself. 

"Yeah she needs us"

"We'll see yeah tomorrow"

"Bye guys and thanks"

"No problem" Jeff said

And they hung up, that night Kat slept with Matt, then the next day Matt woke up and saw Kat still asleep he quietly got up and put on his jeans and an airbourne top and went down stairs, about 30 minutes Kofi knocks on the door with a duffle bag full of clothes

"He man come in"

"Hey how you holding up?"

"I'm holding up fine, but Kat isn't, she's asleep still"

"Man, I'm sorry to hear that you mum and dad died"

"It's fine"

Another 30 minute theres a knock on the door, Matt got up and opened the door it was Matt, Shannon and Jeff

"Come in"

"where is she?"

"Asleep in my Bed"

"I'm gonna watch her sleep" Matt got to the stairs

"I'll come too" Shannon said

"Hey Kofi, tell her I'm down here with Kofi"

"Will do"

"Hey it's rough loosing both parents two day's in a row" Jeff said

"Yeah it is, I'm fine though"

Meanwhile up stairs Shannon and Matt are at Evan's door watching Kat sleep

"Dude, it must be heard loosing both parents at such a young age"

"Dude I lost my mum when I was Kat's age"

"Uncle Shannon, Uncle Matt?" Kat woke up rubbing her eyes

"Hey princess" Matt walked over and sat on Matt's bed

Kat hugged Matt and got off the bed and ran to Shannon and Shannon picks her up and hugs her

"Hey Beautiful"

"Uncle Kofi and Uncle Jeff are down stairs" Matt said

"You wanna go down there?"

"Kay"

"Okay, go put some pants on before you go down"

"Okay" Kat walked into her room and put some denim shorts on and went down stairs

"Uncle Kofi"

"Hey cutie" Kofi hugs Kat "How you holding up?"

"I'll be fine"

"What about me" Jeff pouts

"What about you Uncle Jeff?" Kat joking around

Everyone laughs

"I guess I'm not welcome, I'll be waiting in the car" Jeff pout and looks down

"Oh Uncle Jeff you know that I'm just mucking around" Kat hugs Jeff

"Hey Kat, what do you say if your staying with Shannon for a few weeks?" Her brother said

"I'll be fine with it, but what about school?"

"Well me and dipshits are staying the night, I'll take you to school and we can get some school work from your teachers and we can head back to Jeff's and sleep there then we head to mine were Oz it missing you like crazy, okay?" The prince of punk asked Kat

"Sure" Kat said as her phone went off "Hello?"

"Hey Kat" Her obsessed Ex-Boyfriend said

"What do you want, you four eyed freak"

"Now that wasn't very nice"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ERIC?"

"Oh I wanted to see how you were doing with your parents death, you're an orphan now"

"I'm not an orphan"

"Oh but it's true, if you loose both parents and have not legal guardian then that makes you an Orphan"

"I still have my brother you dipshit"

"But he's always on the road isn't he?"

"Not all the time"

"Where is he right now?"

"He's in the kitchen at Mine and his house"

"Oh, well your still an orphan"

"Say that one more time and you wish you never lived"

"You're an orphan"

"That's it, you made the biggest mistake buddy" Kat said hung up the phone and ran out the front

"Kat!" Shannon running after her

"Shannon she's going to Eric's and I know where he lives let's go"

"Where dose he live?"

"Two blocks that way, you wont miss it, and knowing my own sister she'll smash things over his head"

"Thanks, Matt come on"

They ran two blocks and heard smashing

"Wow Matt was right" Matt said

"We know Kat, let's get her out of there before the cops arrived" Shannon said running and knocks the door down "KAT!"

Kat screams in pain from Up stairs

"KAT!" Matt yelled as running up the stairs

They see that Kat did a hurricanrana and passes out

"Kat" Shannon picks her up and takes her down stairs where that cops are "Matt"

"Yeah" sees the cops "are you two the victims here"

"No sir, this is our niece she got beaten up by her Ex up in his room" Matt said

"Thank you sir, the ambulance is outside to check on her" The police officer said walking up stairs

"Thanks" Shannon carried her out to the ambulance

5 minutes later

"She's fine, she has cuts and bruises she just need some rest and she'll be back to normal, can I please get her name"

"Kathie King Korklan" Matt said

"Oh she's one of the kids of the parents died yesterday and Friday"

"Yeah"

"and how old is she?"

"15 years old"

"Okay, thanks and you can take her home and put ice on that lip"

"Thanks" Matt picks up Kat and walked home

Back at the house Matt is worried about Kat and the guys walk in with Kat

"Omg what happened?" Kofi asked

"She got into a fist, punch kind of yeah, she's got busies on her belly and cuts in her left eyebrow and lip"

"And man did she do the awesome Hurricanrana to him"

"she did a wrestling move to her ex?" Matt asked

"Yeah, self defense and then she passed out"

Matt K's phone rang and it was DH , Tyson and Nattie "Hey guys"

"Hey we heard" DH said

"OW, my head" Kat said

"Was that Kat?" Nattie asked

"Yeah, she had a fight with her ex not to long ago"

"Did she win?" DH asked

"Hell yeah, she did a hurricanrana" Matt H said

"Shannon it stings"

"I know it does"

Then Iyaz comes on the radio and Kat started to sing along

"That's the Kat we know"

"Shut up"

Kat's phone went off and it was Cody Simpson Summer time "Ello"

"KAT ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Wow okay no yelling I have a head ach and yes I'm okay"

"We heard about your mum and dad's death and you having a fight with Eric" Kim said

"Wait, you heard about the fight? How?"

"Yeah and from Bella lives on that street and heard glass smash coming from Eric's house and she knows you to well, coz you love smashing things"

"Yeah smashing him in the face"

"True"

"Hellz to the yeah"

Kat hears a big bang on the other end "What the hell?"

"I fell of the bed"

Kat crakes up laughing

"Oh ha-ha, laughed it up"

Kat fall off the longue "Ow"

Kat hears Kim laughing

"Oh shut up you, I just got a beating from a guy and then fell of the longue where The Hardyz are laughing w/ the guys"

"Ok, I'm sorry"

"Shut up you dipshits"

"Sorry Sis it was funny"

"whatever, I'm going to my room"

Kofi throws a pillow at Kat

"Kofi!"

"Sorry" Kofi yells

In Kat's room on the computer checking her Facebook

"Shit I got a lot of the of wall status, Oohh one from Uncle Ben, man I hate him it say. I'm coming down tomorrow at 5 and it was posted yesterday, Shit and it's 4:30…SHIT" Kat ran down stair

"Wow what's wrong?"

"Uncle Ben is coming down today at 5 and it's 4:30"

"Man I hate that dude"

The clock hit 5 o'clock and a knock on the door

"Uncle Shannon, I'm scared"

"Don't be"

"Kat, you coming with me" Ben said

"No"

"Don't No me young lady and get your ass in the car"

"No, I'm 15 years old I'm not going with you, I hate you, everyone hates you, even Snowy hate you!" Kat yelled at him

"Yes your 15 years old, and your not living with Matt"

"Why because he became a wrestler?"

"Yes he chucked his life away and your not going to do the same"

"Wow, hold it right there, Matt didn't chuck is life away, at least he's got a job unlike you and I'm not going anywhere with you"

"Wrestling isn't a job, it's a waste of time"

"Now look here Ben you don't talk to Kat like that and Wrestling is not and I repeat it NOT a waste of time, you learn from other people, you have to stay healthy all the time and she's not going with you" Matt K said

"You can't tell me what to do"

"I'm not going with a person how adults young girls and beats the to a stage that they will do anything for you, NO" Kat yells at Ben

"Fine, It's not my fault if your life screws up" Ben walks out

Kat turns to the guys "am I a screw up?"

"No your not honey" Kofi said

"Why would you think that?" Jeff asked

"Coz 'Ben' said that my life and Matt's life is screwed up"

"Don't listen to him, he's an ass" Matt H said sitting next to Kat

"Don't worry, your not a screw up, your fine, you've got us and education unlike him" Shannon said

6 hours later Kat is asleep in Matt's bed, everyone went to sleep.


End file.
